1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to fishing lures and more specifically it relates to a bug master fishing lure. The bug master fishing lure has a soft and flexible body for a natural feel, while artificial movable eyes that rattle will attract fish to it.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous fishing lures have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,231,949 to Rinehart; 2,473,142 to Gilmore; 3,421,249 to Jeffers; 4,186,510 to Kimerer Jr.,; 4,738,047 to Ryan; 4,862,629 to Ryan and 4,862,630 to Welch all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.